


Peter Parker is Worthy

by lizzybizzyzzz



Series: Precious Peter Parker, Punctured Peter Parker, and Especially Everything In-Between [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Teen Peter Parker, Thor - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybizzyzzz/pseuds/lizzybizzyzzz
Summary: Peter slipped on his Spider-Man mask, almost smacking against his bed frame. He giggled. "Karen?""Yes, Peter. You seen intoxicated. Blood Alcohol Level seems to be 2.7%, shall I alert Mr. Stark?""No!" He yelped. "How do I get it out?""Get what out?""Peter?" Mr. Stark asked, opening the door to the dark bedroom. His worried expression turned blank. "You're drunk, aren't you."-Oh, and Thor's there too.





	1. Stop! Hammer Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck is Thor's hammer doing here?" He asked to anyone, looking at he huge thing. It was beautiful, with a leather strap wrapped around it for easy lifting.
> 
> "I wouldn't lift it. It's-"
> 
> Peter picked it up and threw it around from hand to hand. "This is so cool! It looks so heavy and..." He stopped his own flow of words by everyone else's faces. "Was I not supposed to touch it?" He asked, horrified he did something wrong. He looked at Thor who had a similar look. "I'm so sorry Mr. Thor, sir! I didn't mean to, honest!" 
> 
> Mr. Stark was the first to speak. "I guess he rules Asgard now." He was laughing hysterically, tears coming down his cheeks. 
> 
> "Huh?" He asked, putting down the hammer. It shined in Peter's wake, so pretty.

Peter unbuttoned the first button of his dress shirt. He was so nervous he felt like he would combust into a ball of sweat. His hands were uncomfortably sweaty, he wondered if Mr. Stark forgot to turn on the air conditioner. He wiped his hands on his black pants and forced himself to appear confident. He spotted Thor or, rather the opposite actually. 

"Man of Spiders!" He roared. Nobody seemed to notice but Peter tried to shush him anyway. Lets say it didn't work. "Lets have a chat, young one."

After acouple hours of eating and talking about himself to Mr. Stark's friends, he finally get a rest. He stripped himself of his coat jacket and he was so hot that he unbuttoned the white dress shirt. 

"Aye!" Mr. Stark said, shoving a finger in his chest. "Put your clothes on! What do you think this is?"

Peter mumbled a retort, but MR. Stark ignored it as he buttoned his shirt up a few buttons. He caught Steve Rogers looking at him. He raised his eyebrows at the tall man. "Yes?" 

"Have you ever tested your strength?" Mr. Rogers asked. "Shake my hand." 

Peter thought this was odd, but his spider sense didn't act up so he did as the man told him. 

"Leave my kid alone, Rogers!" Mr. Stark yelled from the other room. 

The other Avengers were watching intently as Steve made Peter do basic tests like picking up chairs and tables. 

"What the fuck is Thor's hammer doing here?" He asked to anyone, looking at he huge thing. It was beautiful, with a leather strap wrapped around it for easy lifting.

"I wouldn't lift it. It's-"

Peter picked it up and threw it around from hand to hand. "This is so cool! It looks so heavy and..." He stopped his own flow of words by everyone else's faces. "Was I not supposed to touch it?" He asked, horrified he did something wrong. He looked at Thor who had a similar look. "I'm so sorry Mr. Thor, sir! I didn't mean to, honest!" 

Mr. Stark was the first to speak. "I guess he rules Asgard now." He was laughing hysterically, tears coming down his cheeks. 

"Huh?" He asked, putting down the hammer. It shined in Peter's wake, so pretty. 

"I am going to  _kill myself!_ " Clint said, disgust and multiple other emotions clouding his voice. "How the fuck-"

" _Language_." Mr. Rogers scolded. "How's it feel to be a king, Peter?"

Peter laughed nervously. "What's going on?"

Thor looked angry. "You lifted Mjölnir. We must go at once, you must be un-purified." He grabbed Peter's arm, Mr. Stark grabbed his other.  _Oh god,_ he thought.  _They're gona rip me in half. I will be Armless Pete if they don't-_

"Let him go, Thor." Mr. Stark said, his voice was an octave lower than usual. "He doesn't even want to be king, right kid?" 

Mr. Stark was glaring at him along with every other Avenger. He gulped. "Right." He squeaked.

Thor released his arm and grumbled. "In all nine realms, every contender hasn't picked up Mjölnir yet." He pouted.

Bruce rubber Thor's arm in earnest. "It's okay, man. It's just Peter."

"Hey! What do you mean-"

Tony smacked the back of his head before he could finish. "Shut up if you want all of us to  _live,_ Parker." Peter sighed, pouting just like Thor was.

Everyone decided at that point, they needed a drink. 

"Mr. Stark, can I see if I can get drunk?"

He stroked his goatee, pondering. "Let me think about it." He said. "No."

"Why?"

Mr. Stark glared at him. Peter backed away so he didn't get smacked again. "I can think of so many reasons not to let you do that. Lets start with the fact that you are 12."

"I'm seventeen." Peter said, matter-of-factly.  

"Still underage." Mr. Rogers pointed out. He glared at the man. 

"Maybe it's not a bad idea." Clint said, earning a loving look from Peter and a terrible one from everyone else. "I'm just putting it out there. He either does it at some high school party and gets some girl pregnant or he does it while were watching him."

Peter scrunched his face. "I wouldn't do that."

Clint shrugged. "How do you know though?"

"Don't encourage this!" Mr. Stark told him. 

"I'm Spider-Man though!" 

"You won't be if you get alcohol poisoning." Mr. Stark was fuming. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Or if I murder Mr. Barton right here."

Peter was confused now."Why wouldn't I be Spider-Man then?"

Mr. Stark dead-panned. "No witnesses." He ruffled Peter's hair and smiled despite the threat. "Scram. The adults have to talk for awhile." 

He said his goodbyes to everyone and apologized to Thor. He still wasn't happy with the whole ordeal. 

Mr. Stark grabbed him before he could step into the grey elevator. His hand was clutching the front of Peter's shirt and they were nose to nose. He could smell his mentor's peppermint gun and see the beads of sweat on his forehead.  _Huh, it wasn't just me_ , he though numbly.

"I'm serious about the drinking, kid." He said in a suspiciously parental tone. "If I found out you've been drinking I will kick your ass back the Queens, got it?"

Peter nodded and smiled. Tony did too, clapping him on the back. He finally stepped into the elevator. 

-

Peter slipped on his Spider-Man mask, almost smacking against his bed frame. He giggled. "Karen?" 

"Yes, Peter. You seen intoxicated. Blood Alcohol Level seems to be 2.7%, shall I alert Mr. Stark?"

"No!" He yelped. "How do I get it out?"

"Get what out?"

"Peter?" Mr. Stark asked, opening the door to the dark bedroom. His worried expression turned blank. "You're drunk, aren't you."

Peter smirked and giggled, unable to contain himself. "Sorry, sir." He slurred. "Don't kick my ass too hard, I don't have anywhere in Queens to go anymore!" 

Tony sat on his bed and rubbed his back. "I won't Pete, not tonight." He seemed sad, now. His initial anger had disappeared. Peter leaned into Mr. Stark, a sudden sadness coming over himself, too.

"I'm Sorry Mr. Stark." He whispered into the mans shoulder. 

Mr. Stark ran his large hands through Peter's knotted and messy brown curls. "You're okay."

"This feels like home, now, sir." Peter wouldn't ever say that without the alcohol coursing through his blood. 

Mr. Stark smiled at Peter and pulled him closer if it was possible. "It wouldn't be home without you, kid."

 


	2. Tony Stark is Also Worthy... Just Not of some Godly Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tony Stark deserves Peter, or where Tony has to believe Peter when he says it.

Tony woke up screaming. He scared himself with the loud noises and thrashing, something he hadn't done in awhile. He had to force himself to take deep breathes but his lungs wouldn't cooperate. He gripped the blankets so tight his knuckles turned white. It was generous they didn't rip on his hold. He heard a quiet knock on the door but Tony couldn't speak loud enough to tell them to go away. 

Peter peeked his head in the door, stepped in the dark room then shut it even quieter than his knock. "Mr. Stark?" He said gently. "Do you need anything?" 

Tony wheezed. "Just let me catch my breath for a sec." Despite his obvious panic, he didn't want to snap at the kid, Peter didn't deserve that. He understood too well. He watched Peter, studied the shaky rise of his chest, how sweaty he was. The confused Tony, which was soon wiped away. They were in the same situation, Peter needed him too. 

"I'm-I'm gonna go for a walk Mr. Stark. I'll be back soon." He said, out of breath himself. He scrammed out of the room before Tony could nod or anything. He put his head between his knees, state getting worse and worse each time. 

He couldn't do this to himself. He need to be calm, or at least decent enough to go after Peter."FRIDAY, call Pepper Potts." He said, his voice strained at the words and his voice was hoarse.

"Calling Pepper Potts."

-

Peter knocked on the bedroom door for the second time that night. He gripped his chest with his other hand in attempt to calm himself down. He waited for an answer this time, not really sure what he would say. He  _really_ needed a hug but he didn't know how to go to. He needed a physical touch and at this point he would settle for a high five. 

"Peter?" Mr. Rogers said quietly. His deep voice was soothing him already. 

Peter didn't waste anymore time hugging the man. He wrapped himself around the middle as he couldn't reach the other's shoulders. Mr. Rogers awkwardly rubbed his back and set his chin on top of Peter's head. He whispered soothing thing in the boys ears while he cried. He cried for his aunt, for Tony, for anyone that could save him. 

"Is everything okay?" Ms. Maximoff asked them, her tone was concerned and soft as well, her accent seeped through wonderfully. "What happened to him?" He felt Mr. Rogers shrug and nestle him closer. He ran his hands through Peter's hair, something Tony had done so many times before.  

Mr. Rogers pulled away enough to only look at the weeping teenager. "Is there anything you need?" 

Peter took a deep breath, stepping out of the mans hold. He shook his head and almost stumbled into Ms. Maximoff. "Sorry 'bout your shirt."

Mr. Rogers gave him a sweet smile and placed a large hand on his shoulder. "I have some more." 

Peter smiled in a thin line back up at him. He had just cried in his idol's shirt.  _Wow wow wow wow wow-_

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ms. Maximoff asked him, placing her cold hands on his lower back. He found the touch comforting and made a mental note of her. 

He puffed out a breath. "Maybe another time." He looked at the two of them lovingly. "Thank you." 

They both smiled back at him, same loving gestures. "We're always here for you, kid. Call me Steve."

"Yeah, Ms. Maximoff makes me sound old. I'm Wanda."

Peter deadpanned. "I do know your name."

She chuckled. "Just checking."

Steve clapped him on the back. "You hungry, Peter? I'll make you and Wanda some breakfast."

She smiled and nodded, Peter did the same. "I'll be right down."

-

Tony got up from his bed, finally able to breathe. Pepper always calmed him, assured him he would be okay no matter their speaking terms. He opened the locked bedroom door met with a fist on his face. He couldn't grab Peter before he jumped onto the ceiling from the fright. Tony couldn't help but give him a  _what the fuck are you doing_ look. 

Without getting down, Peter started babbling like he always did when he was nervous. "Oh my god, Mr. Stark I'm so sorry I didn't think you'd be coming out-"

Tony held a hand up to silence him. His mouth closed and he dropped back to the floor. "Save it. Come in, we have to have a chat."

Peter clenched his jaw and followed his mentor inside.

After their long talk, about alcohol and just  _life,_ Peter just realized how self deprecation and anxiety ate at his mentor every day, every second of it in fact. Peter knew Mr. Stark meant a lot, Peter loves him, but he didn't know it was  _mutual._ He wanted to cry tears of joy. He didn't think anyone would love him like this, didn't think anyone would choose  _him._ Who would choose Peter Parker of you could have anyone else? Peter gave away his love, but who would love him back? They were questions that haunted him. He finally had an answer. Iron Man. Mr. Stark. _Tony Stark_ would choose Peter Parker, and they wouldn't have it any other way. 

"I've never really had a father." He said, making the older man snap to look at him. They were filled and heated words, Peter didn't know if he could say them correctly. "My dad died so long ago. And then Uncle Ben. He was my father figure, he was a dad I never got to have. And Aunt May,  _god,_ Aunt May was  _everything_. I love her more than I can explain. I love my mother, I love them all. Mr. Stark, I love you like that." He said, his voice cracking. "You're the idealistic home I wanted for so long until I lost my own. I wanted what I have right now when everyone died. Nobody  _loves_ me like that anymore, Mr. Stark. You don't know how amazing it is to be loved like that when you think you never will again." 

Mr. Stark looked at him in pure awe. Tears rimmed his eyes but never spilled, his eyes sparkled with something Peter couldn't read. He stood up, feeling a little uncomfortable. He crossed his arms and turned his back. He felt the rejection dialed up to eleven, just like his spidey-senses. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to make you hate me, I can go find-"

"Peter." He said, his voice deep with another thing Peter couldn't read. He really needed to work on this people thing because-

Peter was forcefully turned around and wrapped up like a little kid that just lost their parents in a grocery store. Mr. Stark had a hand tangled in his hair before Peter could even hug him back. They both chuckled softly. "I still can't believe you lifted Thor's hammer."

Peter pulled away to look at his mentor in pure disgust. "That's what you say right now? I pretty much just called you my dad and you're shocked I could lift some magic axe?"

Mr. Stark smiled. Peter thought he looked a little dead inside, but he didn't comment. "I've reached my emotional limit for the day."

Peter couldn't help but laugh. "It's only been like twenty minutes!"

Mr. Stark cackled and pulled him closer. "I know, son."

 


End file.
